NEO Rose
by EliteSeeker1986
Summary: What do you get when you throw an abused child, a liking of sadism, a bowl of ice cream, and a club owner and criminal with a sense of style and flare together in a blender. You get a Neo. THIS IS NOT A RUBY X NEO FANFiCTION! THIS IS A STORY WHERE RUBY IS NEO BEFORE AND DURING AN ALTERNATE CANON STORY!


Ruby hated her life at home. Dad was mean to her for looking to much like her mother, and Yang just followed whatever dad did. Every day a new insult or bruise would be thrown her way. And she was only 9 and having to deal with abuse. And the worst part was, is that she took it. Her father said that she deserved it and she knew he was always right. So naturally she tried to change everything she did. She tried to act less peppy and energetic, didn't tried to be more polite or well mannered,also didn't then she tried changing her appearance, once more it did not work. No matter how hard she tried, or how much she bled, Ruby's situation did not change. If anything it only got worse as she was punished more and more. It eventually got so bad that her father had prohibited her and punished her for speaking, at one point even punching her in the throat. Because of this her father had opted to keep her home from school so she didn't have any friends, and she wasn't allowed to leave the house to hide the evidence of his abuse.

This had gone on for years until Ruby decided she couldn't take it anymore. If she was such a burden and annoyance on her father and sisters lives, then she would remove herself from them. So one night when they were both snoring she discreetly arose from her bed and began to pack what she would need to last on her own. Keeping in mind that she was currently no more than 10 she didn't have the best of ideas of what she needed. Grabbing a backpack her sister used to hold her equipment and gear for when she went to the gym, and after silently emptying it filled it with a few pairs of clothes which were mostly just torn rags at this point. Then throwing in what little money she actually had and or found while sneaking around, packed that as well. Then grabbing a large knife from the kitchen, and some non perishable food(Granola bars, snack packs, you know what I mean) she completed her packing. Throwing on a jacket that her sister had in her closet over herself as she hauled her load out of the door, she took one final look back.

Would she miss this place when she was gone? No! Would she miss her dad and her sister? Double no! Would she regret the decision to leave? Probably, but what can you expect. If she was such a burden for existing. Then good riddance to herself forever staying around in the first place. Slinging the backpack over her shoulders and pulling her hood up Ruby ran. Where she was running to she had no idea, but the farther away from her home the better it would be for her. So running as fast as her legs could carry her Ruby didn't know how long it was. Eventually after what felt like hours a massive wall appeared in the distance of her vision. She guessed she knew what it was as she overheard her father talk about it, but had no solid confirmation.

But her best guess told her it was the kingdom of vale. With walls tall enough to keep the land bound and most airborne Grimm out with as her father described it as "A pretty much vanilla Kingdom that was boring for many people.". But Boring was better than being hurt and abused at home. But that left Ruby with a new problem, she reached someplace a ways away from her home but how to get inside. Even with her limited knowledge she knew she couldn't just walk through the front entrance. That would raise her chances of the law finding her and sending her back. And she had come too far to be brought back. So that left her with one of two options. She could either try to sneak past the guards at the gate of the Kingdom, or she could find a more discreet and Illegal way inside.

Knowing that she was small she could very well try to sneak past them, but she was terrible at being stealthy and would probably get caught. On the other hand she didn't know the area or anybody here that well and had no idea where to look for any alternate passage inside. Then again she might be able to try and blend in with a large group of people next time one passed into the Kingdom since she observed a large group of tourists enter. Or she could try her luck and search for an other entry way. After sitting at her little view point Ruby decided she would wait to act since she was tired. Resting up to regain her stamina and energy would be good. And she doubted she would be found that quickly if she took a brief nap. So setting down the backpack and using it as a makeshift pillow Ruby was consumed by a wave of exhaustion and sleep.

* * *

Ruby woke up with a snap as something wet hit her face. Opening her eyes Ruby continued to feel cold hard drops of rain pelt and peck at her. Well this was just dandy, now here she is with no shelter and it's storming like crazy. However as Ruby was frantically looking around she saw that the guards were no longer in front of the kingdoms gate. She knew they were probably still in the area and just inside someplace to stay out of the rain. But that meant that she had a better chance of getting inside without being grabbed immediately. But still she didn't know if she could still make it, but she couldn't just stay outside since last time she was locked out in the rain she got cold.

Deciding that chancing it and running through would be the best option Ruby collected every ounce of courage she could muster. Taking one step after another and running at her fastest speed while being slightly weighed down by the backpack, Ruby made it through the gate. But not undetected as she could hear the guards yelling and running after her. She could hear how close they were and how nearer and nearer the splashing of their boots and water were getting. Frantically looking around Ruby saw a turn off leading into an alley. Deciding it was worth the chance she quickly took both turns. And ran right into a dead end alley.

This could not be happening. She was stuck and trapped now. If she stayed here she would be caught, they were so close now that if she tried to run she would be caught. But seeing a dumpster Ruby thought that maybe she could hide. Quickly ducking out of sight behind the dumpster Ruby heard the sound of footsteps running coming closer. Gripping the knife she packed close to her chest and shutting her eyes,Ruby braced for what was hopefully not the inevitable. They were going to catch her. They were going to bring her back. She was going to be beaten and starved until she was black and blue.

"There you are!" She heard a lone guard say as he tried grabbing her.

NO! She wouldn't go back if she could help it. She wasn't going back to that hell after running for hours in the night. She wasn't going back just to be beaten and punished again. She was not going to go back to the man who said he was her father but didn't show an ounce of love to her like he did her sister. She wasn't going to be a punching bag for either of them ever again.

"OW! YOU BITCH!" The guard cried as a knife was stabbed into his arm. "YOU KNOW WHAT! FUCK BEING A MODEL EXAMPLE OF A CITIZEN!" He yelled as he punched her in the face.

But compared to the beating she got from her dad and sister, this guy could barely throw any force behind his fist. Using her size to her advantage Ruby ducked under him and stabbed his legs. As the guy suddenly dropped down from having his leg now unusable, Ruby stabbed the other one rapidly causing the guy to scream in pain. As he tried to use his hands to pick himself up Ruby quickly gave them the same treatment as his legs. Now lying there with both his arms and legs unusable the man was crying out in pain. But was Ruby sad, afraid, remorseful, upset, or sorry. No in fact she was feeling excited. After years of having to endure pain all her life, having to just suffer and take whatever abuse was handed to her quietly. The chance to make someone else have to go through it at her hands was an exhilarating opportunity. She loved the irony in that as well, an abused and tormented girl now getting to abuse and torment others.

Getting wrapped up in the act Ruby knelt down in front of the man that chased her. With the knife in one hand she used her other to grab him by his head and look her in the eyes. Giving off a wide smile at seeing the expressions and emotions she had known for her whole life, Ruby decided to enjoy the moment further. Slamming his face down with her 10 year old strength into the concrete ground of the alleyway, Ruby's hands and clothes were becoming caked in blood. Then after about thirty seconds of that she took the knife and plunged it into the mans left eye. Pulling it out she gave the same treatment to his right eye. By now the man was dead and Ruby knew that, but she wanted to do one last thing. Since she had to lose her voice and had tiny nicks put on her throat when she talked, then this man deserved the whole knife into it since he screamed at her loudly.

And there Ruby stood, in an alleyway covered in the blood of her first kill. But she wasn't sorry for it, the man was going to take her back and she wouldn't let him. She wasn't going to go back and would kill anyone and everyone else who tried to take her back. Thankfully for her the rain was so loud that she doubted other people heard the man screaming, and already the blood was being washed away and her fingerprints on his body being removed. But it wasn't loud enough to mask the sound of people walking into the alleyway.

Craning her neck Ruby saw a total of three men, all dressed alike. Black suits and hats, with bright red ties and sunglasses. All of them appeared to have swords strapped to their waists and were looking at her.

"Fuck. Some girl got him before us!" One of them said.

"Junior ain't gonna like this guys." Another one said less quietly.

"Well we can't just go back and say some girl killed him before us." Another one said to the last.

"Then lets just bloody take Junior the girl then!" One more said.

The one who said that received a punch to the face by the biggest guy.

"Are you stupid! Junior already has his hands full with the twins! He isn't gonna wan't another one!" The biggest one said as the guy he punched pulled himself up.

"I meant lets just bring her to him and let him decide what to do with here." The small one said rubbing the spot he got punched in.

"And then have authorities looking at us for kidnapping a girl!" The biggest one said.

"She's obviously homeless and just killed a guy who owed Junior money." The small one said. "So I'd say letting Junior decide is our best bet at him not getting angry at us."

The biggest one just growled but ultimately conceded. Walking towards Ruby he pulled out his long bright red sword, as the others did the same. Pointing it at Ruby he gave her the one and only warning she would get.

"Alright here's the deal! You come with us willingly and things go easy! Or we can do things the fun way and forcefully take you!"

It didn't take long for Ruby to grab her bag and put the knife back in it. Then she just walked up to them and smiled. Why wouldn't she be happy right now though. Sure she could tell these people were threatening her, but they weren't going to take her back so she was willing to go with them. That surprised the group as they expected the girl to put up a fight or start screaming at them. Not smile and wait for them to lead her away.

"Great another nut job female for the boss." The big guy said again pinching the bridge of his nose.

* * *

"Great another nut job female." The owner of the most prestigious and regal club in Vale known as "The Club." said pinching the bridge of his nose.

Currently the place was closed, but Ruby was sitting on one of the bar stools surrounded on all sides by the men that brought her in. In front of her the men's boss Hei Xiong or as he was known to every one else Junior, was simply sighing in annoyance.

"So let me know if I have this right. You killed the guy that I sent my boys to kill and came her willingly?" Junior asked Ruby.

Ruby just shrugged her shoulder unsure of what the correct answer was supposed to be.

"Does she even talk?" Junior asked the guy who was in charge of killing the guards who also happened to be the biggest guy.

"No sir. She just nods, shakes her head, or shrugs." The man said respectively not wanting to end up swimming with cement shoes.

"Of course she fucking does." Junior said quietly to himself pinching the bridge of his nose again. Then turning back and facing towards Ruby he began talking to her. "Look kid, I can tell your homeless by the state of yourself and because you were in an alleyway. But I don't feel like taking in another chick who's going to constantly give me headaches like the twins do. So give me a reason why I shouldn't just have you made permanently quiet and go my merry way?" Junior asked in a formal fashion waiting for Ruby's response as he slid a notepad and pen in front of her.

Taking the notepad Ruby started writing down what she would have said. Sliding the notepad back towards Junior he picks it up and reads it.

'Tell me what you need from me and I can try.'

Junior lets a slight smirk appear on his face.

"You know I'm starting to like you." Junior says as Ruby smiles at that.

Junior waves the men surrounding her away, to which they comply. Reaching under the bar counter Junior pulls out a pack of ice cream. Opening it up Junior stabs a spoon into it and puts it in front of Ruby. Ruby just eyes the the thing in front of her since she's never had it or seen it. Junior actually looks confused since he thought all the young kids liked sweets.

"You take the spoon and eat it." He said as the girl gave an 'Oh' expression and then grabbed the spoon.

And Ruby then proceeded to have the entire tub of Ice Cream empty in under a minute. What she liked it and was used to receiving little food which was mainly leftovers with zero taste. So having a sugary treat given to her and be allowed to eat it, what did you expect her to hold back. Ruby sat the empty cnatiner and spoon down with a smile on her face as she looked at Junior.

"Well I guess I know what you like now," Junior said coughing into his hand. "Now that your conformable why don't we learn each others names then." Junior continued returning the notepad to Ruby and taking the spoon and empty ice cream tub. "My name is Junior."

Ruby hesitated before writing down her name. Now that she was thinking about it she only knew her name was Ruby because her sister said it when using her as a punching bag. But now looking back at it she didn't feel like her name was, well her name. She had never had a real reason for a name when she was at her fathers house. She never had anything to use it for or anyone to share it with, and really her current name made her feel like something her father owned. Well since she was changing her life now, why not just change her name to go along with it. But she didn't really know any other names. In fact she only knew three others not counting hers. While trying to think of one she vaguely recalled what it said on the container of ice cream she ate. She didn't remember all of it since she was mainly focused on eating the thing quickly out of habit, but she remembered the beginning of it. Writing her words down on the notepad, Junior picked it up and read it.

"My name is Neo.'

"Yep, another crazy nut job chick," Junior said chuckling as he pinched the bridge of his nose.


End file.
